Cartoon mashup: The fusion of sneezing
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When Agnes gets shot with a poisonous dart, she gets affected with the ability to sneeze fusion blasts. But when Edith and Dash are sent out to find the counter Virus, they have a hard time getting along. This story will involve characters from Despicable me, Incredibles, Ferdinand, Transformers, buddy thunderstruck, Kung fu panda, Hotel transylvania, skylanders, and Dinotrux.
1. The poison dart

Chapter 1: The poison dart.

It was a bright sunny day, and there were a bunch of tall bean plants growing in the front yard of the heroes headquarters.

Edith and Dash were trimming the weeds because both of them thought they were annoying. It was a sweat breaking job, but someone had to do it. They each had to use a weed hacker to cut through the weeds, this was turning out to be too much work for Edith.

Edith: "Phew, what's it gonna take with these bean plants? Their way too thick."

While Edith continued chopping, dash zigzagged across multiple weedy areas. And he didn't even break a sweat.

Dash: "Come on Edith, this job isn't that bad. We might be able to cook up some of these beans when we're done."

As he lowered his top half down to pick up some of the beans, Edith suddenly got a slight view of his backside. Looking at her katana sword that she had laying on the ground, she started getting an idea.

Edith: "hmm, Maybe you'll get your beans sooner than you think."

She put down her weed hacker, picked up her sword, and held it down by a loose bean like a golf club.

Edith: "FOUR!"

Then Edith whacked the bean towards dash, and the bean shot against his butt causing him to fall on his front. Edith just couldn't help laughing.

Edith: "Ha-ha-ha-ha, gotcha!"

But Edith gasped in shock when she saw dash slowly get back on his feet in anger.

Dash: "Why you little….."

Suddenly, dash pounced onto Edith and the 2 kids wrestled with each other in a dust cloud with a few bean vines getting mixed with it.

Bumblebee, Agnes, valiante, bones, Machina, buddy thunderstruck, and Darnell were nearby studying the energy on the rabble rouser. Agnes and valiante could hear Edith and dash fight from where they were standing and got slightly annoyed.

Agnes: "Those 2 have been getting into fights a lot lately. That's the 3 one this week."

Valiante: "No worries kid, they'll make up sometime."

Darnell suddenly jumped out from the driver seat of the rabble rouser.

Darnell: "Okay, the inside controls seem to be in good shape."

Bumblebee: "Sounds great Darnell."

Valiante: "Alright, what's next?"

Darnell: "We Just have to test it's booster, just need someone to hit the boomer."

Bones: "Oh, I'll do it….what's a boomer?

Darnell:(sigh) "Did none of you read the rousers instruction manual I gave you?"

Buddy, valiante, and bones thought back to the last time they used the instruction manual.

 **(Flashback)**

[We see valiante, bones, and buddy thunderstruck in a room with a paper shredder. Buddy is shredding the instruction manual to the rabble rouser while valiante and bones are cheering him on.]

Valiante and bones: "Shred, shred, shred, shred, shred!(continues on)"

Buddy thunderstruck: "How does it handle so much paper?"

 **(End of Flashback)**

Buddy thunderstruck: "Uhh, it's on my to do list."

Darnell:(face palms himself) "Never mind, I got it."

While Darnell climbed back into the rabble rouser to press the boomer, violet was watching them from the security camera connected to teletran 1. Monkey, Margo, Spyro, and jet vac were in the same room with her stacking some energon cubes.

Jet vac: "Phew, last one. Never knew these cubes would be so heavy."

Spyro: "How heavy did you think these cubes would be JV?"

Jet vac:(sarcastically) "I appreciate the enthusiasm."

Violet: "Knock it off you 2, at least we have the energon now."

* * *

Meanwhile, what the heroes didn't know was that a group of villains were hiding behind a big and tall rock nearby. The villains were Moneybags, Blayde, Abraham van helsing, and a few vehicon troopers.

Abraham van helsing: "Okay, so what is this so called plan you had Mr. moneybags?"

Moneybags: "Well, I have something I absolutely couldn't wait to try out."

Then moneybags pulled out a rectangular black case that was about 2 ½ feet wide. Then he opened it and pulled out a dart sniper with bright blue outlining. Finally, he dug into his side pocket and pulled out something that amazed Abraham.

It was a dark purple dart that was about twice as wide as a pencil. It had a red and yellow blended stripe going all the way around the middle, and red wings at the back. It also had a lime green tip at the front and a matching death symbol on the side.

Moneybags: "This dart is absolutely poisonous! D-structs never told me what it does, but that's why we're testing it."

Blayde: "But which of those losers are we gonna test it on?"

Moneybags: "I'm the one using it, so I shall decide which of those nincompoops will take the big hit."

Abraham van helsing: "marvelous,(turns to Blayde and the vehicons) you guys come with me."

So Blayde, van helsing, and the vehicons softly jogged towards the base to make their move. They were gonna distract the heroes while moneybags makes _his_ move with the dart.

Inside the base, Mavis just flew into the room in her bat form and poofed into her human form in a blue glowing mist.

Mavis: "Sorry I'm late, did I miss my chance to help out?"

Violet: "Not exactly Mavis, you can help us load the energon into the wag-"

Spyro:(points to teletran 1) "Vi, look!

Violet looked towards teletran 1, and she saw that the camera was pointing at Blayde, van helsing, and the vehicons heading this way.

Jet vac, who was just walking into the room, saw the screen as well. Then he grew a determined look on his face.

Jet vac: "I'll get Margo, monkey, and Spyro! Then we'll join you guys outside."

Violet: "Thanks Jet vac, com on Mavis!"

So outside, bones already noticed the squad of villains coming.

Bones: "Incoming!"

Bumblebee: "Edith, dash, were practically engaged here! would you kids mind giving a hand with these punks?"

Dash had Edith pinned down against the ground, and they were bracing arms against each other.

Edith: "Uhh, no can do there Bee, I'm kinda engaged myself."

Just then, Margo, violet, monkey, Spyro, and Jet vac came out to join the battle. Violet went over and pulled dash away from Edith.

Violet: "Guys, quit fighting and give us a hand here?"

So the battle was on

 **Valiante vs Blayde**

 **Jet vac, Edith, and monkey vs Abraham van helsing**

 **Violet and dash vs vehicon**

 **Margo and Spyro vs vehicon**

 **Mavis and bones vs vehicon**

 **(If you're annoyed that there's more than one vehicon in this stats, that's not my problem.)**

Valiante and Blayde dueled horns while pushing against each other.

Valiante: "Oh yeah, that's more like it!"

Blayde: "Oh yeah? I'm just getting started!"

As she shook valiante away from her, she lowered her blade and plowed into valiante at top speed.

Meanwhile, dash was running circles around one of the vehicons at top speed making him dizzy. As violet found the right time, she launched her force field energy discs at the vehicon blowing it to pieces. Violet just blew at her left hand that was steaming a little bit.

Abraham van helsing pulled out his monster hunting ray. Then he fired it shooting a purple glowing electric beam, but Jet vac sucked up the beam with his vacuum blaster.

After Edith jammed her katana sword in his ray, Monkey was able to jump up and throw a monkey kick at him sending him falling on his back. Abraham van helsing had fractured his leg along the way.

Buddy and Darnell were taking cover behind the rabble rouser because there was too much firepower for them to handle.

Buddy thunderstruck: "Darnell, to be honest, racing is way better than anything like this!"

Agnes was zigzagging across the yard trying to avoid the vehicons laser blasts. From behind the rock, Moneybags took his full attention on her and pulled an evil chuckle.

Moneybags:(chuckles evil-like) "come to Moneybags."

Then moneybags stood up onto a rock the size of a bean bag chair that was behind the bigger rocks. Then he positioned himself leaning against the rock, loaded the poison dart into his sniper, and held it into a shooting position.

He peeked through the aiming scope and aimed at the side of Agnes's neck.

Moneybags: "That's it…..steady."

Then he quickly pulled the trigger, and the poison dart shot at lightning speed directly into the side of Agnes's neck. Agnes wobbled dizzily, then she fell sideways on the ground knocking out cold.

Margo and violet: "Agnes!"

Darnell also saw what happened and gasped in shock. Then he poked his head out from behind the rabble rouser and saw Moneybags by the rocks.

Darnell: "Bumblebee, it's Moneybags!"

Bumblebee looked up to where Moneybags was. he could already tell that he shot Agnes because he was still holding his sniper.

Bumblebee: "Hey Black sheep! Have a _shot_ of _this!_ "

Bumblebee took out his arm blaster and took a shot at the rock Moneybags was hiding behind blowing it up. After Moneybags had finished taking cover from the rock explosion, he called to the others.

Moneybags: "Retreat fellow villains, retreat!"

Abraham van helsing got up and limped away from the area. Blayde was also able to get away after she was finished with valiante.

So Blayde and van helsing followed Moneybags away from the base. But van helsing was not able to keep up since he had to limp.

Abraham van helsing: "Wait up you swines!"

Meanwhile, bumblebee, Margo, violet, valiante, and Darnell ran over to Agnes who was laying flat unconscious on the ground with the dart in her neck. Violet tried lightly shaking her while tapping the side of her head to wake her up, but to no avail.

Violet: "Come on-come on, stay with us Agnes!"

Bumblebee, Margo, and valiante were pretty much the ones with the most worry. Just then, Edith, dash, and Spyro quickly came over to see what was going on.

Spyro: "Oh my gosh, is she okay?"

Margo: "I...I don't know."

Bumblebee: "Come on, we gotta get her to the medical bay, fast!"

Darnell: "Good Idea,(plucks the dart from Agnes's neck) I'll try and analyze this dart while we're at it."

So they quickly went inside the base to check over Agnes. Margo and violet carried Agnes inside, violet held her up by her top half, and Margo held up her legs.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Sneezing virus

Chapter 2: Sneezing virus

The heroes took Agnes to the medical center, and Agnes had just regained consciousness.

Everyone was really worried about what happened to Agnes. Gru, Lucy, Ty, Revit, skya, ton ton, and Dozer had just returned from a supply run, Ferdinand and Guapo had returned from scout patrol. And once they all heard about what happened to Agnes, they were worried and came right away.

Ratchet was looking over Agnes by scanning her body. The beam that he scanned Agnes with stayed red when it repeatedly went over her whole body.

Lucy: "How is she doc?"

Ratchet: "She seems to have gotten shot with a dart containing a substance that causes some kind of fusion virus."

Dozer: "Uhh, fusion virus? How could something to do with fusion be a virus?"

Agnes: "Uhh...Ahh...AHH…."

As Agnes finished her sneeze at that moment, a big light blue electric fusion blast shot out of her nostrils.

It was strong enough to blast right through the wall and right into Abraham van helsing's backside who was still walking back to base.

Abraham van helsing's backside was now streaming with black smoke, and he was jumping away as fast as he could down the flat lands.

Abraham van helsing: "YYYAAA,YAA,YAA,YAA,YAA,YAA,YAA,YAA!"

Spyro and Buddy were looking out the wall hole that the fusion blast had made, and they were both shocked and impressed at the same time.

Buddy thunderstruck: "Holy mud buckets!"

Then Agnes sneezed a few more fusion blasts. One almost hit ton ton and Dozer, but they reversed out of the way just in time.

A few more blasts almost hit buddy and Darnell, but they scattered back and forth and were able to dodge each blast.

Mavis also dodged a few of the sneezing blasts, but she was able to block the last one by blasting a bit of blue mist from her palm.

When it was all over, everyone was slightly exhausted. Then they shockingly turned to face Agnes who was tiredly rubbing her nose in guilt.

Ton ton: "Dude, that was radical."

Violet: "Would it be radical if it almost killed us!?"

Revit went over to the controls of teletran 1 with the dart being strapped by his tail. Then he stuck the dart into a circular valve, and teletran one scanned its substance.

Right after Ty, Margo, and Mavis Walked over by Revit, the screen showed what caused Agnes to have that strange power.

Revit: "It would seem that the fluids in this dart gave Agnes a virus that allows her to sneeze electronic fusions from her nostrilic systems."

Margo: "Is there a cure for something like this?"

Revit: "I think so, I'll bring it up."

Revit immediately went to typing on the keyboard, then it showed a glass canister of some sort.

The glass part at the middle was completely round like a sphere, and it had some glowing green gel inside of it. It had a bronze lid on each side with a yellow and black striped strip going around each of them.

Revit: "This is the counter virus for Agnes's fusion problem, it could be our only hope."

Edith: "Okay, so should we make a batch of that stuff?"

Revit: "unfortunately, we don't have the ingredients to make it, and I don't really know where else they could have them."

Everyone in the room thought for a moment, then Gru's face lit up.

Gru: Hey, I remember having an old lab in de canyons not too far from here. Maybe we could check there."

Just then, Agnes sneezed another fusion blast towards Gru and Lucy forcing them to duck quickly.

Lucy: "I'm thinking we better find it soon if we wanna save our daughter."

After Lucy had spoken, Ratchet looked at the stats on his scanner and grew a worried look on his face.

Ratchet: "You're right there Lucy, because if your daughter doesn't get that counter virus by sundown…."

Ty: "Why, what'll happen?"

Ratchet: "...she'll not only destroy the base, but herself as well!"

Everyone in the room gasped in shock and horror.

Margo was so scared for her sister, that her eyes started filling with tears. Then she immediately hugged violet tightly while Lucy did the same to Gru. Then Agnes sneezed another fusion blast at the camera.

 **(Blackout)**

* * *

Edith and dash were sent to go out and get the counter virus and bring it back to Agnes. But they still weren't getting along very well, even when they were already walking through the cliff lands.

Edith: "I don't even see why we had to go together."

Dash: "Probably because they wanted me to keep picking on you for how slow you are."

Edith: "Hey! Just because I'm not nearly as fast as you, it doesn't mean you'll be the first one to the counter virus!"

Dash: "I can beat you to it, and you know it!"

Edith: "Worst topic you mentioned All morning!"

Edith and dash stared at each other so angrily that a graphic image of 2 lightning bolts in their representing colors swirling against each other emerged between their foreheads. **(Edith:** **pink** **, Dash:** **red** **)**

Ty and Spyro had been listening to their major argument through a speaker in teletran 1's console.

Spyro: "Major bummer for those kids, am I right?"

Ty then turned towards bumblebee who was welding a section of the wall he was facing.

Ty: "Hey bee, was it really a good idea sending those 2 out together?"

Bumblebee: "Now that I think about it, no. But I just hope that their arguments don't get in the way of helping Agnes here."

He pointed over to Agnes who was tied to the floor with wires tightly lassoed to her wrists and ankles. Then she sneezed another fusion blast….directly through the roof.

Agnes: "Sorry!"

Bumblebee: "gesundheit."

 **To be continued.**


	3. the rundown

Chapter 3: The rundown.

D-structs was sitting outside his cave, then he saw a blast of Agnes's sneezing fusion shoot into the air far in the distance.

D-structs: "So, the fusion virus that Moneybags created has actually worked."

Then he looked down at Abraham Van helsing who had finally returned from his long walk from hero headquarters.

Abraham van helsing: "Yep, (turns his butt towards D-structs) I've got ze toasted tushy to prove it."

He revealed that the clothes around his butt had gotten completely burnt from when Agnes had sneezed a blast of fusion at his butt. Just then, Syndrome, Blayde and moneybags came up to them.

Moneybags: "Commander D-structs…...if I may ask, how come you never told me what that dart was gonna do to that girl?"

D-structs: "Because i'm not the one who made that thing!"

Blayde and Moneybags just looked at each other with annoyed looks on their faces.

Blayde: "Do at least have a way that this little twit will stay effected?"

D-structs: "I know a place where the heroes will search for their counter virus, we must go there and secure it, so that the heroes will not be able to save their little friend."

Syndrome: "I've programmed my gauntlet to have a tracking system for any _thing_ and any _place,_ now we should have no problem getting to that lab before those peterfiles do."

D-structs: "Excellent, we should be leaving for it shortly….And where's Splitter!?"

Blayde: "Ugh, no doubt that sawback punk is still on his little solo supply run."

D-structs: "Never mind, we won't be needing him on this mission anyway.(turns towards Syndrome) Syndrome, gather up a few of your little island soldiers."

Syndrome: "Gotcha."

After Syndrome ran inside D-structs' cave, D-structs started evilly chuckling. Then Blayde, van helsing, and moneybags couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Meanwhile, Edith and Dash were walking along a wide path leading past a bunch of tall rocks. Even though they had gotten that far, they were _still_ having a hard time getting along.

Edith: "Look dash. I know you have super-speedy powers, but you can't always rub it in!"

Dash: "Oh, you're just jealous that you don't even have any super powers!"

Edith: "Hey! At least I don't show off my skills too much, unlike _someone!"_

Dash gasped in horror at this, he didn't show off his speed _that_ much…...did he?

Dash: "Why I oughtta…..

Edith: "Look Dash, neither of us are gonna find that counter virus if we keep arguing like this."

Dash: "Yeah, I guess-

Dash was cut off when he thought he heard the distant sound of a tiny pebble getting stepped on. Edith heard it too, and they both quietly surveyed the area.

Dash: "I think someone is nearby."

Edith: "who do you think it is?"

Dash carefully eyed the area in front of him, he also kept his listening ears on while he searched. Even though he couldn't hear anything anymore, he could still tell that there was someone nearby.

Dash: "I don't know for sure, but I think he's hiding right…..(points at a large rock) There!"

At that exact moment, Splitter panically emerged from behind the large rock that Dash had pointed at. They even saw him carrying a small bucket by the end of his tail, it must've been his supply bucket.

Edith: "I got him!"(starts running after Splitter)

Dash: "Hey, leave this battle to the superheroes!"(follows Edith)

As Edith was running after Splitter, Dash ran past her with his super speed.

As Splitter looked over his shoulder, he could see that Dash was gaining on him. So as Dash got close enough, he tried swinging his tail at his feet to trip him. But Dash dodged it by jumping over it while doing a couple front flips, then he continued running after him once he hit the ground again.

Dash: "Hey sawguy, pull over!"

Splitter just growled over his shoulder, then he sped ahead.

But out of nowhere, he dropped down through a big hole in the ground. Dash stopped right in front of the hole, then he peered down into the hole.

Dash: "I'm not going down there, I guess he got away."

But the moment he turned around, Edith was still running up to him. Edith couldn't stop in time, so she accidentally crashed right into him sending them both tumbling down into the tunnel.

To their surprise, they seemed to be sliding down an underground spiral slide. While Edith was riding on Dash's back, Dash's butt was painfully sliding against the surface of the slide as they slid down it.

As they continued sliding, Dash's arm accidentally hit a button against the wall. The second after they disappeared further down the slide, a large boulder got dropped down from above the slide. And soon enough, the boulder started rolling down the slide a good distance behind Edith and Dash.

Finally, Edith and Dash had tumbled to the bottom of the slide. As they got up, they both felt slightly out of shape.

Dash:(rubbing his butt) "Oooh, I think I got a huge rug-burn on each of my butt cheeks."

Edith: "Ugh, whatever."

At that moment, Splitter appeared between them and the bottom of the slide (but closer to the slide) readying his saws.

Splitter: "Playground is closed kiddos!"

Edith and Dash both braced for battle. But before any of them could attack, they all heard a faint rumbling noise.

As Splitter nervously looked over his shoulder again, the large boulder was rolling directly at him and smashed right into him. Edith and Dash quickly jumped out of the way, and Splitter and the boulder smashed into the back wall. The boulder had hit the wall so hard, that the boulder had gotten a few cracks in it.

Dash: "Ooh, that's gotta hurt."

Suddenly, the boulder fell to the ground in pieces. It revealed that the boulder had smashed Splitter into the wall so hard, that the back wall showed a few cracks in it. Splitter then fell to the ground, and he soon fell unconscious.

Edith and Dash slowly stepped up to Splitter, then Edith lightly tapped the front of her foot against the side of Splitter's head.

Edith: "I-Is he dead?"

Dash: "I don't think so, but he won't stay knocked out for long."

Then as Edith turned to her right, she spotted the bucket that Splitter had been carrying. Edith walked over to the bucket, and she found some round and slightly spiky object inside.

Edith: "The spark extractor?"

Dash: "But I thought bumblebee told us that Megatron destroyed it."

Edith: "He must have made a replica of it somehow."

After they stared at the spark extractor with confused looks for a few minutes, they looked back at Splitter who was still lying unconscious on the ground in front of the back wall.

Dash: "Well, at least we have our own prisoner."

As Edith nodded in agreement, they looked towards Splitter again while wondering what to do with him.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
